The Most Important Person In My Universe
by AngelFace24
Summary: One Shot. Alternate ending to Fate of The Furious with Dom, Letty, and Baby Brian.


_After everyone had left, the three of them were sitting on the lounge couch on the roof. Dom had Brian in one arm and Letty in the other, her laying her forehead on his shoulder. They spent the past hour just sitting together with their new family. The two just looked at the baby boy dozing off on Dom's chest._

"Thank you."

"For what?"

'For not giving up on me. I've put you through so much and you loved me after everything."

"I made a vow and I'm standing by you. I'm riding with you till death do us part."

"Are you sure?"

"He didn't choose to be born into this and he's family. It makes him my family, blood or not."

 _He kisses her forehead as Brian moves his little arm and touches Letty's lips with his fingers, making her smile._

"He loves your smile as much as I do."

"I think little man is all wiped for the day ah." _She takes him in his arms and he wraps his little arms and legs around her, resting his head in the nape of her neck. She holds him and pats his little back to let him rest._

"You're really good at that you know."

"Well I have that effect on Toretto boys. Let's get him inside."

 _They get up and head to the door. They go down the stairs and go to the door of the loft they're staying in. Dom opens the door and they walk into the living room. They're surprised by the multiple boxes of baby stuff scattered through the room. They didn't have anything for the baby yet but they have an idea of who might have._

"I guess Mia got your call."

"How the heck did she get all this here?"

"I keep forgetting you guys have $10 million at your disposal." _She sets Brian down in the play crib already set by the couch._

"Well right now it's $9 million nine hundred thousand."

"You telling me you've only used less than a quarter of that money." _She says walking over to sit on the couch._

"Yeah. Didn't want to blow it all in one place."

"So what did you blow a hundred thousand dollars on?" _She says as she crosses her arms and gives him a devilish smile._

"Well there's this nice house in Spain I got. I can whisk you away and get back to our honeymoon." _He says as he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

"That sounds nice. But it isn't just the two of us anymore. Let's bring him with us. It can be a family vacation for us so we spend plenty of time with with. You deserve that and he does too."

"You really are the most selfless person I ever met."

"I've been told. What else did you get?"

"There's fixing the house, the Epaula, the honeymoon and the loft."

"Baby, that leaves 2k in there."

"Silver isn't cheap to come around." _He pulls out two silver wedding bands out of his front chest pocket. Letty's face turns from relaxation to shock as she saw the sun shining on the two rings of silver._

"I know the first time we didn't have them and you said you didn't need a ring to show how much we love each other. _He sets the rings on the coffee table and gets on one knee. He takes the smaller one meant for her finger. He takes her hand and slides it on, then takes hold of her hands._

"Dom, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my wife, and the mother of my children. Now and in the future. You are the most important thing in my life and I never take that love for granted."

 _Letty smiles at him. He always has his way of showing how much he loved her. This was the biggest expression of love he has ever done for her. She didn't need a ring but the fact he got these two rings to symbolize their love, their marriage, their eternal bond. It made it mean more to her than she thought it would._

 _She reaches to the table and takes the bigger ring. She takes his hand and slides the ring on his finger._

"I love you and these are another thing that shows how much we love each other."

"What's the other thing?"

 _Letty takes a deep breath and takes a small black rectangle box from under the couch pillows._

"I didn't want to say it before because I wanted the moment to be perfect. But after almost losing you, I don't want to waste or lose anymore moments we have."

"What's in there?"

"See for yourself."

 _She hands it to him and he smiles at it, wondering what could be inside the small box. He flips the box open and smiles when he sees what's inside._

"Are we?"

 _She nods her head at him. He takes it out and holds it in his fingers. A toy dodge charger that looks exactly like he's own._

"It was suppose to be for the baby but I think his or her big brother should get it."

"Letty. We're really.."

"We're pregnant." _She says as tears start to stream from her eyes._

 _He kisses her and hugs her body in his arms. He lifts her off the couch and she wraps her legs around him. He sways her body from side to side as he kisses her on her lips and cheeks. She laughs at the sweet tickles he gives her. Then a wave of naseua hits her and she starts to feel a knot form in her stomach._

"Okay baby, put me down before I throw up."

"Okay, sorry, sorry."

 _He sets her down and his hands go to her face. Her eyes are filled with tears of joy and her smile has gotten so big for her face._

"It's just I..I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"Well I didn't want to tell you in bed. I thought about making it special."

"It will always be special. How..When?"

"You remember when after we stopped Shaw and we got that room for the night and we never wanted to leave."

 _The night she got her memories back. Dom was alright and didn't need to go to the hospital after crashing his car. They got a room at a hotel for the night as they were to go to the Dominican Republic to meet with Mia. The second Dom closed the door, Letty turned him around and pressed him against the door to kiss him. He carried her to the bed and they made love until the sun rose._

"So you're like a month pregnant?"

"Technically I'm six weeks but yeah. I was feeling sick from the smell of Nos and I thought it was weird. So when you went out to get breakfast, I went to the clinic and they did the test and we have a baby."

"My god." _He puts his hand on her flat stomach and they both look down at their hands meeting with each other._

"Looks like you got another important person in your universe."

 _He smiles at her and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. They're family has grown so fast and nothing can take this moment away from them. Suddenly the phone rings. They pull away from their kiss and Dom pulls his phone out of his pocket. They look at the screen and see Mia's picture._

"Speak of the devil." _He says wrapping his arm around her, holding her at his side._

"Probably waiting for us to thank her for the baby stuff."

 _Dom hits the answer call button and puts it on speaker._

"Hey Aunt Mia." _Letty laughs as he talks into the phone._

"Hello Dom." _Their faces turn stone cold at the sound of that familiar voice._

 _Cipher._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Rate and Review_**


End file.
